legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow is a dark fantasy storyline created by Officer Candy Apple. It will have some mild connections with LOTM: Sword of Kings saga and shared its own part of multi-universe. =Overview= Informations *Rated: PG-13 *Genre: Dark Fantasy *Based on elements from Sleepy Hollow, American Horror Story, Bones, Dungeons & Dragons, ancient myths, Dante's The Divine Comedy and so on. Plot He, known as Ichabod Crane, is a revolutionary soldier who revived after more than two centuries' demise. She, known as Grace Abigail "Abbie" Mills, is a young police officer and future FBI Agent who is haunted by a horrible demon king throughout her life. Together, they will form a huge team with other heroes, trying to stop the forces of evil from plunging the world into chaos. When their bitter enemies known as the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse arrived, it is revealed to them that a war between good and evil has been in Sleepy Hollow all along, waiting to take its form. They both know only they can stop it... =Characters= Heroes * Ichabod Crane * Abbie Mills * Frank Irving * Katrina Crane * Jenny Mills * August Corbin * Daniel Reynolds * Sister Mary Eunice * Joe Corbin * Drizzt Do'Urden * Betsy Ross * Linley Baruch * Peter Pan (real) * Sophie Foster * Poison Ivy * George Washinton * Thomas Jefferson * Benjamin Franklin Antagonists Thirteen Tribulations *First - Four Horsemen of Apocalypse **Death (the Headless Horseman): Abraham van Brunt **War: Jeremy Crane / Henry Parrish **Conquest / Pestilence: Unknown **Famine: Unknown *Second - Pandora & the Hidden One *Third - Elemental Evil **Water: Gar Shatterkeel **Earth: Marlos Urnayle ** Fire: Vanifer **Air: Aerisi Kalinoth **Harbinger of Elder Elemental Eyes: Vizeran DeVir *Fourth - Lord Helio *Fifth - Micheal Langdon *Sixth - Jasmine Porcelain *Seventh - Seven Deadly Sins *Eighth - Hellfire Club *Ninth - ? *Tenth - ? *Eleventh - ? *Twelfth - Lady Van Tassel *Thirteenth and Final - Moloch United Kingdom of America *King: Moloch *James Colby Ghost Army of Hotel Cortez *James Patrick March *Aileen Wurnoros *John Wayne Gacy *Richard Ramirez *Jeffery Dahmer *The Zodiac Killer Others *Eckidina KnightWalker *Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa *Juria KnightWalker *Dr. Frankenstein *Peter Pan (false) / Malcom / Pied Piper =Stories= Season 1 - The Cranes *''Episode 1 - Salem '' **''This is an origin story of Van Tassel family of Sleepy Hollow because of the infamous Salem Witch Trials, prior to Ichabod Crane's birth.'' *''Episode 2 - Ichabod Crane'' **''The First Witness, Ichabod Crane, met several mysterious murders since he was a teenager, which led him into a supernatural crisis that will never stop.'' *''Episode 3 - Cicero'' **''Years after events of last episode, Ichabod joined British Army and interrogated a freed slave who knew something about a colonial rebel known as Cicero, right before he met Katrina.'' *''Episode 4 - Boston Tea Party'' **''The oppression of British government drove colonial citizens to raise the famous Boston Tea Party, and Ichabod was secretly summoned by Washinton to restore a supernatural items from British army, given by an unknown demon king during the riot.'' *''Episode 5 - Order of the Blood Moon'' **''An evil witch under commands of the enigmatic demon king was wrecking havoc in Sleepy Hollow. Katrina must stop her before she killed everyone. Meanwhile, Lady Van Tassel had started her own agenda, and Ichabod reunited with his childhood lover, but the tender momment resulted in a tragic outcome.'' *''Episode 6 - The Hanged Man'' **''After an uncanny meeting with Benjamin Franklin, Ichabod became his student and observed one of his secret plans. Meanwhile, Katrina and Abigail Adams investigated a serial murder targeted on poors and orphans based on a Tarot.'' *''Episode 7 - Horseman of Death'' **''The first Tribulation had arrived as the Horseman of Death had approached and attacked Paul Revere's Midnight Ride, and the Revolutionary War has begun. In Faerun, Drizzt Do'Urden witnessed a new Dark Empire's foundation, and Eckidina begins her road to power.'' *''Episode 8 - Conspiracy'' **''Lady Van Tassel started her plan which took her seven years of preparations, just as the Revolutionary War entered its final phase. Ichabod met the Horseman of Death for the very first time while doing an investigation of a serial murders pinned on the Horseman himself.'' *''Episode 9 - Turncoat'' **''Benedict Arnold betrayed the colonies. Katrina and her coven secretly found Franklin to build up a sentinet weapon to fight against the Horseman of Death, but soon she discovered something horrid that would cost her husband's life. Meanwhile, Lady Van Tassel planned to convince the Four who Speaks as One to join her. Even worse, as the Weeping Lady revealed herself, a terrible secret had been revealed to shake Ichabod's trust on Katrina...'' *''Episode 10 - Reunion'' **''After the Horseman of Death invaded the Van Tassel Mansion, the situation gone meltdown and there was no way to reverse it. Finally, Lady Van Tassel revealed herself to her step-daughter in an attempted murder. However, Ichabod had found out Katrina's innoncence in time and finally met his greatest nemesis...'' *''Episode 11 - Birth'' **''After Ichabod's funeral, Abigail Adams found out the exact identity of the homicidal maniac she was looking for. Sensing the death is near, George Washington delivered a critical message. A pregnanted Katrina escaped to Fredericks Manor, but everything that happened afterwards shall turn everything upside down.'' *''Episode 12 - Outcast'' **''Jeremy Crane's seperation with his mother caused fatal consequences. A golem was created. Lady Van Tassel rose to power and began to hunt her step-grandson.'' *''Episode 13 - Hurt'' **''The explosive finale shall come. Everything occured after Ichabod's death shall change every residents of Sleepy Hollow once and for all. However, hope is always in future.'' Season 2 - Death Main article: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Season 3 - War *''Episode 1 - Pandora'' *''Episode 2 - John Doe'' *''Episode 3 - Return of the Curse'' *''Episode 4 - Pyre Under the Sun'' *''Episode 5 ~ 7 - TBA'' *''Episode 8 - The Akeda'' *''Episode 9 ~ 12 - TBA'' *''Episode 13 - The Beast'' Season 4 - Conquest & Famine Season 5 - Elemental Evil Season 6 - Harvest & Anti-Christ Season 7 - Sins & Hellfire Season 8 - TBA Spin-off & Crossover ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files'' The Christmas is coming 3 months after Jenny Mills' release from Tarrytown. In a dream, Sheriff August Corbin is informed by Sister Mary Eunice's spirit about Ichabod's destined return. At the Christmas Eve of 2012, however, the evil knocked Corbin's door instead of Santa Claus. Jenny was possessed by a demon named Ancitif who is Moloch's minion. The demon prophesied Corbin's demise under the Horseman of Death, and then Corbin saved Jenny and raced against time to stop Moloch from harming Abbie so that she can meet Crane alive. In Tenguu City (Sword of Kings Timeline), as the LN-666 Project ongoing, a mysterious figure had visited the KnightWalker Family. The person handed a powerful Grand Grimoire written by John Dee as a gift to Eckidina KnightWalker and urged her to try a spell known as the Traveller's Spell. Wanting to get rid of her bitter foes, Eckidina used it to drive Katarina Couteau and her friends (including La Folia Rihavein) and made them travel back in time. They meet Corbin by accident when the New Year bell of 2013 rings and they learn about his plan. Not long afterwards, however, the notorious terrorist Attius Nevis, who a treacherous army general and former friend of Corbin, had returned in front Corbin for the same ancient artifact that Ichabod managed to hid during Boston Tea Party. Under Moloch's order, Nevins shall do anything to kidnap Abbie. Encoraged by Reverend Knapp and Sister Mary Eunice, Katarina and her friends helps Corbin to keep Abbie alive and made her see Ichabod alive as well, but Eckidina soon followed them via Traveller's Spell to destroy Katarina and pacted with Nevins, and Eckidina's presence bring a wave of undead monsters and only make things worse. Would Corbin succeded in protecting Abbie? Would Katarina returned back to her time and started the final battle between humanity and KnightWalkers? Most importantly, when will Ichabod Crane return, and who gave Eckdina the Grand Grimoire? Gallery 11850414 587795308026388 125119881 n.jpg CQz2e78UkAA99_G.jpg MV5BMjEwMjU0NzM1Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzQ4NDM2MDE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMzM2Nzc4MjEyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDM1NzEwMzE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg sleepy-hollow-006-valentines.jpg sleepy-hollow-002-valentines.jpg Aerisi_Kalinoth.jpg 80092d4f78f0f736452cd4220255b319eac413b4.jpg e27a513e6709c93dc0ce95d4973df8dcd1005446.jpg ff6a1bfae6cd7b89aa425fbe072442a7d9330e49.jpg 4c64e73d70cf3bc72ccd55cfd900baa1cc112ab5.jpg Happyholidays.jpg gfx-fox-fall-poster-sleepy-hollow-v1.jpg Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline Category:CIS Productions Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs